doggie's daughter
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: what happened if doggie anubis cruger had a daughter just like his wife grumm kidnapped her and tryed to force her to turn againsed them but failed the 2 get's reunited but old foe's appere. next chapter the dinothunder and spd team up alterd


it was may the 10th since the month started doggie was quiet hardly speaking to anyone the ranger's were in the main room talking no one else except them doggie and kat she looked at the commander he had his head in his hand's"you miss her don't you"kat said as the ranger's looked up"deeply"he said and sighed"she will be ok"kat said"how grumm could of done anything to her

kat she is going to be 14 in 10 days he took her away from me like he did with isinia"cruger said as a hologram appeared on the console"doggie cruger"the voice said he looked up to see grum he stood up and walked to the console"what do you want"he growled"i see you are distressed i believe about your daughter zara"he said and doggie slammed his fist's on the console"if you

have hurt her i will kill you"he said"no i am her father i have been there as a father figure looke zara come here"he said and a girl half human half dog appeared she had dog ear's her brown long hair covering most of them she had claw's on her hand's her clothes hid most of her other feature's except a hole in her jean's where her tail was"yes father"she said"what are you doing

sweetie"he said"drawing a plan of how i can defeat the b squad ranger's like you told me to"she said"good girl i will send you down to earth later so you can finally destroy them for me"he said and as she walked off"see i have turned your own daughter against you cruger she will be the death of spd"he said as the communication was cut off"i am going to kill him"doggie said as the

alarm's went off they looked to see krybots a monster and zara"ranger's come on"doggie said as they all ran out and ran to the clearing"ZARA"cruger shouted seeing his daughter he walked a bit further then the ranger's taking in her real appearance"go on the show us how you will defeat them"the monster said the ranger's could hear them"that plan wasn't to defeat the ranger's it

was to defeat you and grum"zara said turning her fist connected with his face as she fought him and the krybots she made quick work of them defeating them quicker then all 6 would the monster backed away from her"cruger will not be pleased that his daughter has betrayed him" he said"he was never my father he tried to get me to destroy my family everyone ata spd is my

family i will not kill them i will only kill grum"she said as the monster reiterated she turned that's when she looked down at herself seeing the wound on her side and stomach she didn't care thunder was hered zara quickly took off the watch type thing from her wrist and threw it in front of her near the ranger's and in a green light it disappeared as she fell onto her knees and onto her

front"ZARA"doggie yelled and ran for her he picked her up then turned to the ranger's"get kat to prepare the medical bay"he yelled and they nodded running off he held her close"you are going to stay with me forever"he said as he ran to the base she was put into a bed as kat tended to her doggie with her throughout the whole process in the morning doggie had to resume duties but

him and the ranger's went to go and see his daughter they hered singing and a guitar they walked into the room she was in she was playing the guitar and facing the window the first thing you smelt was sick and spit she was singing a song called animal i have become she stopped singing and placed the guitar beside her as she got up and turned"father"she said as they

hugged they all got along and caught up doggie walked to zara he was holding somthing behind his back"zara ai have a present for you"he said"what is it"she said and he presented her with a spd uniform just like the one the ranger's have but instead of one of there colour's it had white she took it from him"but i am not a ranger"she said"i want you to be like the other's kat is bent on

making another morpher"he said as she tried on the uniform and it fitted her well"you have school tomorrow"he said"what's school"zara said"you go to a place where you learn and make friend's"he said"i haven't spoken to any one of my age or seen anyone of my age"she said"you will be ok a bit nervous but you will be ok"he said"me nervous are you nut's i am a spd caddet i

am fearless"she said and he laughed and picked her up"that's my girl"he said making her laugh the next day zara woke up to see a morpher on her bed side table with a note"this is your's don't let your dad know he will kill me-kat"she read and smiled she slipped it into the holster and put her bag on her back and walked to where her father sat he stood up and hugged her"supreme

commander birdie is coming to talk to me today so i can't take you to school but syd and bridge will"he said"thank you father"she said as syd and bridge drove her to the school"zara it might feel a bit weird at first but don't worry"bridge said as they got out of the car"oh yeah if you need my help just call me"she said"huh"syd said as she showed them the morpher"kat gave it to me don't

tell dad though"she said as she walked inside people were staring at her she didn't see any other people like her people started to pick on her but she didn't listen to them until they were in a assembly zara was called onto the stage for the headteacher to give her a proper welcome her ear's stood up as she turned and shoved the headteacher off the stage as she was grabbed by

krybot's they held her hands behind her back they didn't see her morphed as grumm appeared before her"what happened i send you to earth to destroy the ranger's and you reunite with your so called father doggie cruger"he said"because he is my father"she said"i raised you girl i fed you and clothed you i'm more of a father than him"he said"you kidnapped me and my mother god

know's what you have done with her i will destroy you for splitting my family up"she said as shook the krybot's off her and destroyed them"and how is that"he said as the other ranger's and doggie appeared morphed"by this"she said and took out the morpher SPD EMERGENCY she yelled as she morphed and in a white light she was a white ranger like doggie she had ear slot's

on her helmet she was just like syd except she had a number 7 and had a white suit with some black stripe's"7 spd white ranger"she said and ran at him kicking him back and did a backflip she came back down and fought him with precision doggie was proud of her they clashed sword's and he shoved her back and slashed her hard her sword dropped from her hand"i won"he said

as she fell onto her front demorphing"i can't wait to see anubis's face"he said as he transported off"tough luck i'm not dead"zara said getting from the floor and brushing her clothes down"wow zara that was amazing"the other's said as they ran to her"i'm really proud of you"her dad said as they hugged he then noticed her wound on her stomach it was bleading"let's get you back to the

command center"he said as they took her back to the center commander birdie was in the main room with doggie and the other ranger's they turned as the door opened and zara skidded in she looked behind her and she was tackled by ric he pinned her to the floor and she smiled"rick off her"sky said and ric jumped off zara and she stood up"what are you doing you should be resting"

he said"i was just exercising"she said"you do realize that i am going to have to take her to the main academy so she can be properly trained"birdy said"WHAT NO"doggie and zara said at the same time"you do not have a say in this girl"birdy said"yes i do i get to stay here if i want to you can not take me anywhere"zara said"you are not taking my daughter anywhere"doggie said"and

why is that"birdy said"i have had my wife taken off me i have had my daughter taken off me my child has just returned to me i am not letting her go"he said"but it's the rule's anubis"birdy said "she is turning 14 in 9 day's"doggie said and birdy sighed"zara you..."he said and looked around "zara"birdy said she was no where to be found"zara"doggie called but no response came as the

alarm's went and on the screen came icthior the ranger's minus zara went and battled him and once by one he badly damaged them and he took there badged"i have defeated all of the spd ranger's and have taken there badged"he said the ranger's were in the infirmary when zara ran in"zara"doggie said as they hugged"how bad was it"she said"as bad as bad can be"sky said"he

took out all of us even sam"syd said as zara's morpher beeped she opened it"hello kat"she said turned from the ranger's"i'll be there as fast as i can and i will stop him even if the other ranger's can't"she said and looked at her father"he doesn't know i'm alive or even a ranger icthior think's he has defeated all of them well i'm going to give them hell"she said and closed her morpher and

ran for the door"zara don't you dare"doggie said as she stopped and hesitated then ran out she ran to the clearing where he was"HEY"she yelled and he turned to her"who are you"he said"you will pay"she said"who are you"he said again"i am the last ranger you haven't defeated and i will capture you for hurting my father"she said"you're doggie's daughter this will be fun i fell in love

with your mother and i will destroy you and your father for taking her from me"he said taking out his sword"you know grumm has your mother she is watching this he made her watch me defeat your father now i will destroy you"he said"not with me around"she said SPD EMERGENCY she yelled and ran at him they started to fight as the other ranger's appeared as he slashed her she

froze and a spark came from her suit as she fell he walked up to her"i am taking your badge robbing you of your dignity"he said the tip of his sword under her badge as she grabbed his sword"i don't think so"she said as she jumped up ripping the sword from his grip holding it in her hand's she powered it up he backed away from her"don't you don't know how to use that"he

said as she slashed him with it then pulled out her morpher as he was injured"JUDGMENT"she yelled and he was guilty she contained him she powered down happy they ran to her but stopped when she turned from them she went onto one knee breathing hard and coughing she noticed somthing weird as she blacked out


End file.
